Jordan
by NixBabySis
Summary: Stephanie and Rangers daughter is dating, follow them through what a lot of normal teens go through, way too young.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie decides its time to talk to her and Ranger's 14 year old daughter Amanda about sex. But she's surprised to find out just how not so innocent she really is.

I have a bunch of ideas on how to turn this into a series, but tell me what you think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, turned the volume on the T.V. off and looked across the room at my daughter. My innocent little girl. This was going to be so awkward. She had never been exposed to this stuff before. She had grown up going to a private school with security around her 24/7 because her father wanted to make sure she was protected, and what happened with Julie and Scrog didn't happen with Amanda. But, her being protected like that, meant no boys, and few friends.

I was about to disrupt all her innocent little thoughts and talk to her about sex. How did other parents handle this? Not that it matters, because my daughter isn't like other kids. She's lead a more sheltered life than most. Carlos and I try and try to give her a good life, we give her the things she needs, and most of what she wants, but sometimes, we try so hard to give her those things, that we forget to give her what we both did have, freedom. A life. There were few people around us at home. The house we bought when me and Carlos got married was huge, and very secluded. No one but Me, Carlos, Amanda, and the merry men knew where it was. She wasn't even aloud to have friends here. If she was going to have friends over, we had to stay at the apartment on the 7th floor at Rangeman. And that was only if the friend and her parents had a back ground check done and they passed.

Growing up in the 'burg, no one talked to their kids about sex. It was just 'a bad thing'. And because of that, I got taken advantage of by a horny eighteen year old guy that had absolute power over me. It didn't happen on my terms. It happened on his. I didn't think there was a chance of that happening to Amanda, especially since there was security around her 24/7. Even at school. No one even talks to her unless Tank, Bobby or Lester okay's it.

I took one last look at my innocent, brown eyed, brown haired, dark skinned, little girl and cleared my throat. She looked up at me from the couch and raised her eye brows.

"What?" She asked.

" Uhm, I.. I think we should have a talk."

She sighed. "Oh boy,"

"Come over here." I said as I motioned for her to sit in the chair beside me. She got up, sighed once more, and walked across the room. She plopped herself down in the overstuffed chair next to mine.

"What?" She said. She was aggravated and probably a little nervous. I had never talked like this with her.

I inhaled and exhaled long and slow, as if to put off talking about this with her.

"We need to have a talk, and I know this might be awkward but it has to be done."

"Okay? So talk."

"Well, your growing up and I know that you probably think there's no way in hell anyone's ever going to pressure you, with all the security around you all the time that nobody can get in right? Well, you might be right, but someday there's gonna come a time when there wont be so much security and there's going to be pressure on you to do thing-" she cut me off when she busted out laughing. "Amanda, this isn't funny."

She was holding her sides and gasping for air but she just couldn't stop laughing. A few moments later she finally gained control of her laughter and sat up straight. Her face was bright red from the laughing and her eyes were watering. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Are you done yet?" I asked her.

"Mhm.."

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Its just.. nothing," she said. There was something I wasn't clued in on.

"No, not nothing. Something. Tell me."

She sighed. "Mom, I'm not as innocent as you think."

I didn't know how to take that. How could she not be that innocent?

"What?"

"Mom, I'm 14, I'm a big girl." She shook her head. "Mom, I have more friends than you think. I even date. Didn't know that did you?" She said it with an attitude. Like there was a point she was trying to make.

"Huh?" Was all I could say. It was like I was living in a bubble and someone just popped it.

"Mom, I have a life. I have friends, I have a boyfriend. Its hard, but I manage it."

"Oh? And how do you 'manage it'" I asked. By this time I was more curious than I was upset that she had kept this from me.

"Surprisingly, Lester, Bobby and Tank aren't that hard to get away from when you're around pretty women," she laughed. "Plus, they don't tell you when I run off because they're so scared dad will kick the crap out of them," she laughed again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My 14 year old daughter was sneaking away from her guards to go do god know what with god knows who. How could they let this happen? What if she got hurt? Maybe I'm just worrying too much. But maybe I'm not.

"Oh really. And just what do you do when you get away from them?" I wanted to sound like a friend rather than a parent right now, so she'd be more open with me.

"I don't know, the usual I guess. Hang with friends, meet up with Jordan. Just chill."

"Jordan?" Uh-oh. Carlos is not going to be happy when he hears about Jordan.

"Yea, my boyfriend." She said it like it was nothing. But how long had she been keeping him from us? Who was he? What was he like? How old is he?

"Who is he?" I said. It was a broad question but it was all I could think to ask.

"Uhm, Jordan?" She looked confused.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Oh. He's on the varsity football team," Right then I knew he wasn't a freshman, like she was, "he's on the track team.. I don't know Mom, he's Jordan."

"How old?" My voice sounded a little more stern that I wanted but I couldn't take it back. She looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. That old huh? At least I knew he was still in high school. After a moment she looked up at me and sighed. "Seventeen," my eyes momentarily popped out of my head. Hell no. This was not happening. My fourteen year old daughter was not dating a seventeen year old boy. Hell, he's not even a boy, he's a god damn man.

"He's a senior this year." She said.

"'No.'" Was all I could say.

"What?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" She was mad now. I don't blame her either, I would have been mad too.

"I said no. You are fourteen years old."

"So? What's the big deal? He's just a guy. A guy that I happen to like. A lot."

"I know you like him, but how am I supposed to let you date a seventeen year old guy? Huh? That's just asking to be a grand mother way before I should."

"Chill out. You're not gonna be a grandma because he's not gonna get me pregnant."

"Your damn right he's not! Cause you wont be dating him!" We were both yelling now. It's a good thing Carlos wasn't home to hear this, or we would be talking about a very dead seventeen year old boy.

"How are you gonna stop me?" I just looked at her. Where was all of this coming from?

"Excuse me? You are gonna do exactly what I say."

"No." She shook her head and raised her eye brows. How was I going to stop her? I have no control over what she does when I'm not around. But it's wrong. She's 14, I have to.

"Are you having sex with him?" I don't know where that came from. It just popped out.

Her jaw dropped. I don't see why, it's a perfectly legitimate question.

"Why would you even ask me that? Don't you think you raised me well enough to know when to say when?" I looked her in the eye and spoke with out thinking.

"I'm starting to think that we didn't. And maybe you were too sheltered to know the difference between right and wrong. Good and bad. And just when to say when," I'd like to think that I raised my daughter right, but maybe she was so sheltered she just doesn't know any better.

------- 

**I know, short chapter, but, I'll be updating soon and I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**And A special thank you to my beta, and best friend in the entire world Peanut16**

If you have any ideas for this story feel free to let me know in a review or private message,

Thank you!

Review! Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"_Are you having sex with him?" I don't know where that came from. It just popped out._

_Her jaw dropped. I don't see why, it's a perfectly legitimate question._

"_Why would you even ask me that? Don't you think you raised me well enough to know when to say when?" I looked her in the eye and spoke with out thinking._

"_I'm starting to think that we didn't. And maybe you were too sheltered to know the difference between right and wrong. Good and bad. And just when to say when," _

_I'd like to think that I raised my daughter right, but maybe she was so sheltered she just doesn't know any better._

_--_

After I let that slip out of my mouth I immediately regretted it. The look Amanda gave me just said I had crossed an invisible line. But sometimes lines had to be crossed, especially when she was asking me to let her keep dating a guy that I just knew would hurt her. I couldn't let that happen.

I let out a sigh and covered my face with my hands. I had to take a deep breath and think. Is there a way I can stop this? Am I right in trying to stop this? Am I my mother? I took my hands away from my face just in time to see her disappear up the stairs.

I could tell she was upset, but I couldn't let her do this. I sighed just as I heard the front door open.

"Babe?" Carlos is home.

"In here," I called. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. If I told him he would kill Tank, Bobby and Lester for letting her out of their sight. But if I didn't tell him wouldn't that be considered lying? Knowing something of importance about our daughter and not telling him. Yea, that's lying. The Merry Men would understand.

Carlos walked through the door that lead to the living room and smiled. I smiled back, and stood up. He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around me. I took a deep breath and hugged him back. He pulled back slightly and looked down at me.

"Something wrong Babe?"

"We need to talk,"

"Okay," He looked a little nervous, and I didn't blame him.

**Amanda's POV**

I walked up the stairs into my room and slammed the door behind me. I laid down on my bed just as the tears I had been holding back began to fall. I couldn't believe she said that. I'm not stupid you know. And she just doesn't get it. Jordan isn't like every other 17 year old guy. She always tells me not to judge people before she gets to know them, but she just assumes he's a bad guy. She doesn't even have to say it, its obvious what she thinks. But I don't care, no matter what she says I'm not going to stop seeing him.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and sat up. I took a deep breath, stood and walked over to my computer. I turned the screen on and opened Instant messenger. I logged in and immediately got an IM from Jordan.

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Hey Baby_

_AmandaXO: Hey Jordy_

_ThatsRightItsJordan: How was your day?_

_AmandaXO: Oh, it was fine…_

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Something wrong sweetie?_

_AmandaXO: Its just… my mom found out about us_

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Oh man.._

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Your dads like gonna castrate me.._

_AmandaXO: He doesn't know.. Yet._

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Well, what's gonna happen?_

_AmandaXO: I really don't know. _

_AmandaXO: My mom thinks we're having sex though. _

_AmandaXO: She doesn't trust me to know better._

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Ha. Of course she thinks we are. _

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Cause she finds out I'm 17 and thinks I'm some horny little ass hole._

_AmandaXO: Yea, I know._

_ThatsRightItsJordan: At least me and you know how it really is though._

_AmandaXO: Yea. I don't care what her or my dad say. ._

_AmandaXO: Nothing is gonna stop me from being with you._

_ThatsRightItsJordan: I love you baby_

_AmandaXO: I love you too Jordy._

_ThatsRightItsJordan: So, what time are you gonna be able to get rid of your idiot body guards tomorrow?_

_AmandaXO: I don't know yet. After this they'll probably keep an extra good eye on me. _

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Oh, well I really hope you can, cause I have a surprise for you =]_

_AmandaXO: What?! What is it? _

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Ha ha ha, I can't tell you, it's a surprise._

_AmandaXO: Awe, please tell me Jordy! I cant wait!_

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Yes you can, and you will._

_AmandaXO: =[_

_AmandaXO: Please tell me_

_ThatsRightItsJordan: No. and don't give me that sad face either. _

_AmandaXO: =[_

_ThatsRightItsJordan: Oh come on Baby, no more sad faces. Smile =]_

_AmandaXO: But I really want to know!_

_ThatsRightItsJordan: In time Hun, in time._

I wonder what that means as I log off. I swiveled in my chair and just as I stood up I heard my dad yell my name up the stairs. Uh-oh. He sounded mad. Might as well drag this out a little.

"What?!" I screamed innocently. As if I had no idea why he was upset with me.

"Get down here. Now!" Might as well not push my luck, I had to face it sooner or later.

I walked down the stairs as slow as I could, trying to put it off another minute or two. When I finally got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch in the living room. Just by looking at him, most people would see my dad as relaxed, but I knew better. His fists were clenched and his jaw was tight.

"Sit your ass down. Now." He said to me.

My dad never said things like that to me unless he was absolutely furious. I didn't know how much he knew, but I knew it couldn't be everything.

**Ranger's POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. My 14 year old daughter was sneaking around behind our backs, sneaking away from her body guards, to hang out with some 17 year old guy, that we've never met, we know nothing about, and we don't know what they're doing together. The day I meet this kid he's going to be sorry he ever laid eyes on my baby girl.

Amanda sat down in the chair across from the couch that me and Stephanie we're sitting on. She looked scared. Usually this is where I would hurry to protect her from the pain, from being scared. This is where I would tell her that every thing was alright. But no, not this time. This time things are her fault. She's the one in trouble. She's the one who hurt me and Stephanie by lying to us. It's time for her to realize that if she does things like this.. If she lies to us.. She's going to have to face her punishment, take it like a grown up. She wants to play with the big boys? Fine. We'll treat her like she's one of the big boys… She'll learn pretty damn fast.

She had her head down, looking at the ground. She knew how I got when I was mad, but this time, I was mad at her, and she didn't quite know how to take that. She had never lied to us before. She had never needed to.

"Look at me." I said to her. I couldn't hide the anger in my voice, though, I hadn't tried hard. She looked up at me, and her face went from sad straight to pissed off. She was going to defend her actions until there was no way she could anymore. This was going to be difficult.

"What?" She said it with an attitude.

"What the hell do you have to say for yourself Amanda?" She just looked at me for a moment and then a hint of a smile appeared on her face.

"Absolutely nothing, sir."

"Well then you better come up with something pretty damn fast." She scoffed.

"Nope. I'm not saying anything. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about that." I narrowed my eyes and just stared at her for a minute. Normally, this would scare the crap out of anyone, but, she's my daughter, and she knows I would never hurt her.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, what? What do you want me to say?" Damn she's stubborn, just like her mother. I shook my head.

"I want you to explain this to me Amanda. I want to know why you've been lying to us. I want to know who this boy is. I want to know how you've been getting away from the guys. I want to know everything. So start explaining." She sighed.

"Well, I've been lying to you because I know you would never let me be with Jordan. That's his name by the way. He's on the football team. He does track. He's gorgeous. He's a senior. We're not sleeping together. And it's not that hard to get away from them when you're around pretty women." That was exactly the explanation I had asked for, but it wasn't enough. And she knew it.

"Amanda" I said. My voice was strained. My teeth were clenched.

"What?" She sounded annoyed, but we were just getting started. I just stared at her. She was going to hate me for this, but I had to do it. I had no other choice.

"Don't you ever lie to us. If you're doing something that makes you think you need to lie to us, then you shouldn't be doing it. You won't see Jordan anymore. And I'm going to personally make sure that Tank, Lester and Bobby keep a better eye on you." He jaw dropped open and her eyes widened.

"No. I'll do what I want, you can't stop me from seeing him." She is so much like her mother.

"I can. And I will, even if it means I personally go every where with you." She knew I would. It was already hard to trust the guys with her. She was my daughter and that meant she was in danger 24/7.

"I am going to see him. I don't care what you do, I don't care what you say. I love him. And you can't stop that." My 14 year old daughter thought she was in love with a 17 year old guy. I knew he was trouble. She's going to get hurt, and its my job to protect her from that.

"No," That's all I had to say, and I would do everything I had to, to see to it that she wouldn't. The look on her face went from annoyed to a sudden realization. She had something to say and I could already guarantee I had no answer for it.

"Hold up," She said "I don't get it. Why do you always tell me to keep and open mind about things, and not to judge people before I get to know them, but then you go, close off your mind, don't even bother getting to know Jordan before you judge him and jump to the conclusion that because he's 17 all he wants is sex and that he's going to hurt me." She raised her eye brows. "You're such a hypocrite." It took a minute to digest what she had said, and I had absolutely nothing to say. I stood up and walked out of the living room. I walked through the kitchen and into my office. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from my desk and walked back to the living room.

"His name and phone number." I said.

"What about it?' I handed her the pen and paper.

"Write it down." I stared straight at her as she wrote. She handed me the piece of paper when she was done. Jordan Romano.

"Call him. Now."

"Why?" She asked me. Of course she had to be difficult.

"You call him, and tell him to meet us at Haywood in forty five minutes." My voice was steady and stern, like it had been this entire conversation. No use in showing her how much it hurt that she had lied to us. If I even tried to show her a little bit I would crack. I didn't need to do that to her, or Stephanie. No use yelling, no matter how upset I was with her. I was going to meet him and have a talk with him. And it was going to be at Haywood so I could have the guys do a background search, to see exactly who he was besides a senior on the football and track teams.

**Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't believe this. What was he doing? He wants to meet this kid? How is that going to help? All I could see was trouble coming.

"Carlos…" I said. He turned his head and looked at me.

"Babe?" He raised his eye brows.

"You want to meet him?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Why?"

"To get to know him Babe. We have to be able to trust Amanda's judgment when it comes to people. If we can't do that then we'll always be worried if she's making the right choices. I don't want to worry that she is, I want to know that she is." He had a point. But what, was he going to let this happen? Was he going to let her see him? I just couldn't understand what had made him change his mind.

Amanda cleared her voice. We both looked up at her.

"He said he'll be there." Ranger nodded, got up off the couch, and walked out the door.

"I take it that means we're leaving now?" Amanda asked.

"Guess so." Amanda stood up and walked out of the room, with me close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**Amanda's POV**

My dad pulled the car into the parking garage at Haywood. It had been a while since I had been there, and I couldn't figure out why he had wanted to meet Jordan here rather than at our house. It just didn't make any sense to me. Wouldn't he want Jordan to be more comfortable so that he was more himself rather than have him feel awkward? But then again.. Its my dad, so probably not. He probably had some big plan in his head. He never does anything with out a reason.

We all got out of the car and stepped into the elevator. I couldn't believe how little my mom had said since my dad got home. I knew she felt the same way he did, but she never let my father speak for her, she always had to put her two cents in, that's just how she is. Why is this time any different?

We stepped out of the elevator when it reached the 7th floor and dad unlocked the door to the apartment. We had lived in that apartment until I was 7. But then my dad surprised my mom with a brand new house and we moved. He still used this place to take showers and chill when he had a few spare minutes, but not quite enough time to go home. The fridge was always stocked with food, no matter what. Half the cupboards, and the fridge were stocked with vegetables, granola, and other healthy things. But then, there was the other half, full of good food. Like tasty cakes, and other garbage that dad always said would be the reason we all die an early death. But why do all the things that are bad for you taste so good? Its not fair.

I dove onto the couch and grabbed the remote, but my dad took it out of my hand.

"No." He said. "You are going down stairs, to the control room, and you're going to watch for Jordan to get here. Then, when he does, you're going downstairs, and you're going to bring him up here." He had a very serious expression on his face, but it was much lighter than earlier, and his voice was much less strained.

I got up off the couch, walked out the door and rode the elevator down the 5th floor. When the elevator stopped, I stepped out of the doors and walked into the control room. Lester smiled at me and told me to pull up a chair. I was only sitting and watching the garage monitor for about 5 minutes before Jordan pulled up in his silver Nisan Maxima. It had been a really nice car when he first got it, but then he got side swiped, and now it just looked old and dented. It had a lot of problems and there was always something on it that had to be fixed. But it got him where he needed to go.

I watched the screen as Jordan pulled his car into the parking spot right next to one of my dads black porches. He pulled out his cell phone, and right as I wondered who he was calling my phone rang.

I picked up, said a quick "Ill be right down" And hung up. My dad had called Lester on our way over so he already knew the situation. He just had no idea how much trouble him, tank, and Bobby were going to be in when this was all over.

I got up, stretched, took one last look at the screen, gave Lester a kiss on the cheek, and ran to the elevator. I rode all the way down to the garage while making funny faces at the camera, because I knew all the guys were gathered around the screen watching me.

A very short while after I got in the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I walked over to Jordan's car and tapped on the window. He opened the door and got out.

"Hey Gorgeous," He smiled at me. "You ready to do this?" I took a deep breath.

"Hell no, I'm not. But what other choice to we have?" He gave me another reassuring smile. I took his hand and lead him to the elevator. We got in and I pushed 7.

"I-" Jordan started but I cut him off.

"Don't talk, and wave at that camera." I pointed to the small camera hidden in the corner.

Jordan gave me a confused look, but he waved anyway. I smiled at them and put my middle finger up in the air, because I knew they were all still watching. When the elevator reached 7 we got out and walked into the apartment together.

Of course one of the guys had called to tell my dad that Jordan was here, so he was already waiting, sitting in one of the big over stuffed chairs in the living room area.

"Dad this is-" But he cut me off.

"Sit." Was all he said. Jordan took a seat on the couch but I kept standing. I wasn't scared of my dad, but I didn't blame Jordan for being a little nervous. Hell, I didn't blame him for being a little more than nervous. He looked like he wanted to piss his pants.

I took a step toward the kitchen and Jordan looked at me.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked him. He shook his head no. I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a water bottle. I opened it and took a sip. No use in hurrying back, dad wouldn't start with out me there.

I walked back into the living room and almost wished I had never walked out. My dad was just staring him down and my mom was sitting in the chair next to him avoiding eye contact with him. No one was talking.

"So.." I started. "Mom, Dad, this is Jordan." Jordan smiled in their direction. My mom smiled back but my dad stayed stone faced.

"It's really nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Manoso." for a minute it didn't seem like they were going to say anything back, but then my mom smiled at him again.

"It's very nice to meet you too Jordan. Isn't it Carlos?" My dad didn't say anything.

"Dad.." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me and then looked back at Jordan.

"Yes.. Very nice to meet you." His voice was strained again. Jordan forced himself to smile at my dad. Poor baby, he was scared shitless. I cleared my throat.

"What is this all about anyway?" I asked.

"We want to get to know him sweetie," My mom said. Bull shit. They just want to find a reason to take him away from me. But that's not going to happen. No way in hell. I wouldn't let it. I couldn't.

"If you want to get to know him, don't you think you should, oh, I don't know, try talking to him?"

**Ranger's POV**

He was scared. I knew he was. His eyes were wide, his hands clutching the couch cushion, his voice was shaky. If he was so perfect why was he scared? I had barely said two words to the kid since he got here and I really didn't plan to. But if I didn't this whole thing would be pointless. I have to make an attempt, to at least show Amanda that I don't judge before I get to know someone.

Jordan is a 5'9, dark haired, blue eyed, 17 year old that wanted my daughter. He looked like he weighed about 190, all muscle. The kid didn't have an ounce of fat on him. He would make a nice team member for Range man after he grew up a little bit more. He had facial hair on his chin and a little stubble on the sides of his face. He had a black corona shirt on, and jeans. Just by looking at him he seemed like an honest hard working kid. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to attack him for even looking at my baby, for sneaking around with her, for everything. But I couldn't. I liked him. I just couldn't see him hurting her, even thought I realized that things aren't always as they seem and I didn't even really know him. I just couldn't see me and Stephanie getting to know the real Jordan under these conditions, with me this upset.

One minute I was looking at him just thinking and the next thing I knew words were coming out of Stephanie's mouth and I just couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Okay, this is the deal, You're 17, Amanda's 14. I don't like this, but she's dead set on keeping you around and I don't see any reason you shouldn't stay around a while longer. But only as long as when you two are together you're supervised. No sex. No fooling around. If I even start to get the idea that you're a bad influence on her, you two are over. Do I make myself clear?" She crossed her arms, raised her eye brows and waited for their response. I couldn't believe she made this decision with out talking to me.

Jordan and Amanda both went wide eyed. It looked like it took a second to sink in, but when it did they both smiled and nodded. Amanda threw herself at her Stephanie and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I don't think I had ever seen her this ecstatic.

Jordan stood up and held his hand out to Stephanie. Steph smiled at him and shook it. Then he turned to me.

"Thank you sir, for trusting me enough to take care of her, for giving me a chance," He smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't do anything. I don't trust you, and I'm not giving you a chance." I stood up and walked down the hall into the bedroom.

**Stephanie's POV**

Ranger just walked off. I at least thought he would be polite about it, though I knew he would be mad.

I didn't know if I could trust Jordan, and honestly, I had my doubts about trusting Amanda. But I knew there had to be something special about Jordan, because if there wasn't she wouldn't have fought for him, and brought him here to meet us. I doubt her and Jordan will last long, and she'll probably be the one to get hurt, but she has to learn some how.

Amanda just about launched herself at Jordan, she didn't even notice her dad leaving. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hey," I said. "Just… don't do that around your dad.." I would have to deal with Carlos later. We would probably have a fight, and he would be pissed off for a few days, but eventually he would either warm up to Jordan, or learn to be nice.

Amanda still had her arms wrapped around Jordan's neck, and they were smiling at each other.

"Well, its nice to meet you Jordan, and I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of you, but we have to get home and have dinner." Jordan looked confused.

"Home?" Amanda smiled at him.

"We don't live here." She said.

"Oh.. Where do you live then?" He asked. Amanda giggled.

"If I told you, we'd have to kill you." Jordan laughed, I guess he though she was joking. But truth be told, Carlos probably would kill him.

"Alright," I said. "Well, you walk Jason down, and I'll deal with your dad." Amanda's smile faded.

"Alright." She let go of Jordan's neck and he grabbed her hand.

"Let's go Babe," He said as he started pulling her toward the door.

**Amanda's POV**

Jordan pulled me out the door and into the elevator. Once the doors closed he put his hands on my hips and leaned down to kiss me, but I stopped him. Dad probably called the guys and told them to walk us like hawks.

Jordan tried again when we were in the parking lot, but I stopped him again.

"No kiss?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. The guys are all probably sitting there watching the one monitor waiting for you to do something stupid."

"Oh," He said. "Can they hear us?"

"As long as your not hurting me or touching me 'inappropriately' they wont do anything" He smiled at me. God, his smile is amazing. He looked around the garage and then back at me. He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Well then, I shall see you later Mrs. Manoso" I smiled and shook his hand.

"Good bye, Mr. Romano." He let go of my hand and opened his car door.

"Wait!" He said. "I almost forgot…"

"What?" I asked. Jordan leaned into his car and opened the glove compartment. He came out holding a small box.

"Your surprise," He said. I took the box from his hand, and opened it. Inside was a silver, heart shaped locket with my name engraved on the front.

"Oh Jordy.. Its beautiful, I love it!" He smiled.

"Turn it over." I took it out of the box and flipped it over to look at the back. He had the back engraved too. 'ill love you forever baby.' I smiled.

"So you really like it?" He asked.

"I absolutely love it!" I wrapped my arms around him neck, "I love you, too."

He kissed my forehead, got into the car and drove away.

On the way home, Dad and Mom didn't say one word to each other, and Dad didn't say anything to me, either. Mom definitely hadn't talked to him yet.

**Ranger's POV**

On the way home I couldn't stop thinking about how Stephanie had just made a decision like that with out consulting me. About half way home my phone rand. Tank.

"Yo." I said when I picked up.

"Hey Man, we just finished checking up on that kid you asked about," Tank sighed.

"And?" I asked, impatiently.

"Nothing special Man, regular teenager. B-Student, Football, Track, doesn't get into too much trouble."

"And the parents?" Tank sighed again.

"Well, his mom's a bank teller, his dad died about ten years ago in a car wreck. His mom remarried 3 years ago, he's a lawyer, works for a small firm just down the road from the bond's office."

"Thanks Tank." I was about to hang up with he started talking again.

"Ranger, man honestly, the boy's clean, his parents seem nice, why cant you just give him a chance?"

"When did this become your business?" I asked.

Tank sighed again. He'd been doing a lot of that. "Man, I love that little girl, and I don't want to see her get hurt, but you need to stop being a tight ass and trust her judgment."

"I do. I don't trust _him._"

About five minutes after I hung up I pulled up to the gate in front of our house. I punched in the code and the gate opened. I pulled the car into the garage and took the key out of the ignition.

"Go inside. And Amanda, go up to your room." She did as I said, but Stephanie stayed.

"Carlos…" She started.

"Babe, go inside, please." She never said no when I said please.

"I'm sorry Carlos, it's just that I think maybe we should give this a chance."

"I know Babe." I said. Stephanie got out of the car and went inside.

I took my phone out and dialed the number and held it to my ear. It rang three times.

"Morelli here," He said when he answered.

I sighed. "Morelli, It's Ranger."

"Hey Manoso, long time no talk," Me and Morelli hadn't talked since me and Stephanie got married. There were no hard feelings, but we found it less awkward if we just pretended the other didn't exist.

"I hear you're working as a resource officer up at the high school now,"

"Yep."

"And you know the students pretty well?"

"Manoso, what's this about?"

"What can you tell me about Jordan Romano?"

"Good kid. Senior. Friday night football hero. Why?"

I clenched my teeth. "He's dating our daughter."

Morelli laughed. "Never took you for the kind of man to let his little girl date a senior foot ball star."

I sigh. "I'm not. Stephanie is."

"At least she's nothing like her mother," Even over the phone I could tell he had to be grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure." I said before I disconnected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Are you guys ready yet?!" Amanda yelled down the hall at us for the fifth time in the last half hour. Ranger smiled and held his arm out for me. We walked out of our bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs. We were going out to dinner with Jordan and his parents tonight and Amanda was incredibly anxious. I was nervous, and as usual Carlos was unreadable.

**Amanda's POV**

When we stepped into the restaurant I could already feel that something was going to go wrong. I tried to ignore the feeling but it was hard. The second I saw Jordan the feelings got pushed to the back of my mind. I pointed him and his family out to my mom and dad, and the second I did the feeling was back.

My mom took one look in their direction and gasped.

"Carlos!" Oh shit. This can't be good, I thought. "Carlos! Carlos! That's him! That's Eddy Rogerson!"

Aw hell, that's Jordan's step dad's name… Before it could even register in my head what was happening my mom was running across the lobby of the restaurant full blast toward Jordan and his family. Eddy looked up and his face went white. He took off running in the opposite direction, toward the tables and people.

My dad was standing as still as could be with a stone face. He always did this when Mom went after people. He left her to do it on her own until he was sure she needed help. She liked her independence.

People were screaming in the dining room and plates were crashing and chairs and tables were tipping over. Mom and Eddy were all over the place. They looked like idiots. But then again, my mom often did. I looked over at Jordan and his mouth and eyes were wide open.

While I was still staring at Jordan there was a huge crash and I hear Eddy scream.

"You fucking Bitch! Get off of me!"

"Carlos! I need cuffs!" As soon as Mom said that Dad was on his way across the room, pulling cuffs out of his back pocket. Of course he was ready for anything and everything that might go down.

Dad hauled Eddy off of the floor and out of the restaurant. Mom came walking behind them.

"Lester's on his way to get you," Mom said as she walked by me and out the door. Jordan looked from me to his mother who was running after my parents and her husband. He looked nervous.

"This is my life…" I said to him when he finally looked me in the eyes.

"I know Babe. This is our life." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. Right then, everything was better. But right as everything was about to float out of my mind I heard his moms voice.

"Lets go Jordan. Now!" Jordan let go of me, kissed my lips, and walked out the door. I didn't notice until he was out of sight, that everyone in the restaurant was staring at me.

Ten minutes later, Lester pulled up in his black SUV. We were turned around and pulled out of the parking lot before he said anything to me.

"So Shorty, Dinner didn't go so well?" He eyed me out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope. I knew it wouldn't. Sometimes I hate my parents. Why can't they just be normal?" I sighed and laid my head against the head rest.

"Don't be so hard on them sweetie. Just think, If they were normal, you wouldn't be here." He had a point, and he knew it. I had heard all the stories from before my parents actually got together. I knew Officer Morelli dated my mom for a lot of years , and that they almost got married. My life would be a lot different with Morelli as a father. And I had to admit, I didn't want that. I loved my parents, even if they did ruin things some times.

**Jordan's POV.**

I walked out of the restaurant behind my mom and got into the Chevy. She didn't talk to me the entire ride home, but I knew what was coming. She knew exactly who was chasing Eddy and she was not happy.

Eddy had been arrested a few months back because he decided to go get drunk with his 'buds' after work and took a piss on officer Marletti's leg after he tried to arrest him for being drunk in public and disturbing the peace. Yeah, my step dad was a real prize sometimes. He didn't show up for his court date and he's been avoiding everyone ever since.

No one told him Amanda's mom was Stephanie Plum. But maybe I did that on purpose. Maybe I wanted him to be taken away. No, I didn't do it on purpose. Did I?

Mid thought my mom interrupted me. "Jordan. You know exactly what's going to happen when Eddy gets home." She sighed. She was incredibly scared of him. I guess that's why she was still with him.

"Yeah Mom, I know." I turned my head and looked out the window, I couldn't even look at her. And I knew she felt the same about me. And of course, I didn't blame her.

I didn't know what was going to happen when Eddy came home, but I knew it wouldn't be good. He never liked me much, and I just knew this would push him over the edge.

**Amanda's POV.**

A few hours after I got home I was laying on the couch watching a movie and my cell phone buzzed against my leg. I knew who it was before I picked it up so I didn't even look at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe…" Yep, Jordan. And he sounded stressed to the max. I didn't blame him.

"Hey Hun, how are things?" I knew the answer wouldn't be good.

"Well, I'm not sure yet….Eddy hasn't come home," he sighed. "But it wont be good Babe."

"I know sweetie…I'm so sorry about all of this. It's ridiculous." I didn't really know why, but my eyes started to water. I didn't want to cry, I had no reason to cry. But I just couldn't stop myself. I tried not to let him hear it but I sniffled.

"Oh Babe, please don't cry…please. I need you to smile, I need you to be happy." He sounded miserable.

"I know… Its just hard… not knowing what's going to-" He interrupted.

"Babe, I have to go Eddy's home. SHIT. Bye, I love you!" Click. The second I heard the phone disconnect I got a huge lump in my throat, and I couldn't stop the tears. It was all my fault that Jordan was in trouble and I could only imagine what Eddy was going to do to him.

I had often seen Jordan with fat lips and bruises on his shoulders or arms. Eddy drank a lot, but nobody but Jordan, his mom and I knew that. Jordan always protected his mom from Eddy the best he could, but he always ended up with bruises instead of her. I was proud of him for that, but I was also scared for him.

Who knows how long it was before I finally cried myself to sleep, but when I woke up in the morning I had an incredible head ache, my back hurt from how I slept and my phone was vibrating like crazy.

"Hello?" I probably sounded more annoyed than I needed to.

"Babe." Aw, shit.

"Yah? What's wrong?" I shot up on the couch and immediately regretted it when my back cracked.

"Babe, Eddy through me out. He came home in a rage, throwing shit around, called me a worthless piece of shit, told me to get out…" He sighed, and his voice was shaky.

"oh, baby…" I really didn't know what to say.

"Babe, I have no where to go… I don't know what I'm gonna do." I sighed. I knew what we could do, but I wasn't sure if it would work.

"Where are you now?" I asked. Yeah, I knew exactly what to do.

"In my car, sitting outside the 'mommy and me' park by my house…well, my parents house." He sighed again.

"Do you have your stuff with you?"

"Yeah, why? What are you thinking?" He sounded nervous.

"Just come over?" He sighed, I knew he would.

"Alright Babe, but I'm telling you, I look like hell right now,"

"And I haven't seen you like that before?" I asked. Before he answered I hung up. He couldn't argue that way.

**Jordan's POV.**

She hung up on me. I shook my head, looked in the mirror and rubbed my hands over my face. I took a deep breath and shook my head again. I guess I couldn't put this off, and I had no reason to. But I knew she had something planned. And when Amanda got an idea in her pretty little head, there was nothing stopping her until she succeeded or came to realize she never would. Sometimes that was a good thing, and sometimes, it scared the hell out of me. Much like now.

I put the car into gear and pulled away from the curb. About fifteen minutes later I pulled up to the gate in front of Amanda's house, waved to the camera and the gate opened. I drove up the drive way and parked in front of the house. Amanda walked out to the car like she always did right when I got there.

She just about dragged me out of the car and into the house.

"Mom!" She yelled. Oh shit.

"Babe, I-" But before I could finish Stephanie walked into the room. She smiled, looked from Amanda to me, then back to Amanda. Her smile dropped.

"Oh my, what is it?" She knew Amanda just as well as I did.

"Mom…Jordan's parents kicked him out because of last night, and he has no where to go and he really, really needs a place to stay, and since its kind of your fault that Eddy kicked him out I really, really think that you should let him stay here… at least until he can get back on his feet" I was looking at her with wide eyes. Its like she didn't even need to breath. Sometimes when she talked you got the impression she was like, the undead or something, needing no air.

"Manda…." She looked at Amanda with sympathetic eyes. Of course, in return Amanda put on the puppy dog eyes. Stephanie sighed.

"Please Mom?!" I shook my head. I didn't want Stephanie and Ranger to think they were obligated to give me a place to live just because I was dating their daughter and they put my step dad in jail. Stephanie took a deep breath and let it out slow. She walked to the foot of the stairs put one foot on the first step, a hand on the rail, looked back at us and called for Ranger up the stairs.

He came down shortly and Stephanie and Amanda explained the situation to him.

**Rangers POV.**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My fourteen year old daughter and my wife asking me to let her seventeen year old boyfriend live with us, because apparently its our fault he got kicked out? Well its not. Its not our fault that his step dad is a bum and its not our fault he skipped his court date.

When the girls had finished talking, Manda put on her puppy dog face and Stephanie just started at me. Her eyes looked nervous. She had grown attached to Jordan over the last couple of months. I had to admit he was a good kid. But what kind of father would I be if I let this happen? But what kind of man would I be if I let a seventeen year old kid live in a car after arresting his step dad. I sighed.

"Look," I said. "I don't like this, but I must admit we are some what responsible for your situation. You sleep on the couch. You treat me, my wife, my daughter and my home with respect. No drugs, no drinking. We'll make rules as we go. You break them, you're out. Got it?" All three of them had wide eyes as I talked.

Amanda looked truly amazed. I smiled. See a tough ass Dad can be nice sometimes too. Jordan was staring at me with wide eyes, he looked like he didn't know how to feel. Finally he smiled.

"So, you're going to let me live here?" He sounded skeptical. I don't blame him.

"Yes," There wasn't much more I could say. Amanda grinned at me.

"Baby, go get your stuff!" I loved seeing her this happy, but in this situation, I was worried about exactly _why_ she was so happy.

---

It took a long time to update, I know. But now I finally have my own laptop so I can be writing more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jordan's POV**

It was my first night at the Manoso's and it was friggin' weird. Usually I can sleep just about anywhere, but something was off, and I couldn't sleep at all. Around one I heard some one creep down the stairs. I tried to act like I was asleep, and shut my eyes and stayed as still as I could. Who ever was down stairs opened the freezer, and then a cupboard, and then the silverware drawer. I was startled to hear Stephanie's voice.

"Jordan, you don't have to act like you're asleep." She sighed. "Come have some ice cream," she said. I took the blankets off of me, and sat up. I looked over and Stephanie was sitting at the table, a bowl of ice cream sat in front of her, and one across from her. I walked across the room, pulled out the chair and sat down.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I asked.

"Since me and Carlos got married, I've learned how to be aware of my surroundings," she took a bite, "you're breathing wasn't even." She said, very matter of fact. I nodded my head and took another bite.

"Thanks again, by the way." I said, with out looking up.

"Yeah, well, it was my fault." Not another word was said until both of us finished our ice cream.

When we were finished, she looked at me, folded her hands, and set them on the table. She took a deep breath, "Are you having sex with my daughter?" I was a little shocked at first, but it wasn't a hard question to answer.

"No. I have too much respect for you, your husband, and especially your daughter to be having sex with her." The truth was, we weren't having sex. Yet. Only when she was ready. But god, I hoped it was soon. I swear I'm turning blue down there.

"Alright," she said. "I believe that. But let me ask you something," She paused, and I nodded. "You're almost eighteen, what is it that you want with a fourteen year old? I mean, if you aren't having sex. It just doesn't make much sense to me." She tilted her head to the side and waited for my response. I took a deep breath, licked my lips.

"Well, Ms. Plum, there's something about your daughter, I can't explain it. I love her. She makes me feel…whole." I looked down at the table.

"Jordan…." but I cut her off.

"Look, I know you think we're too young…Or, she's too young. But that really is how I feel about her, and I cant just….not."

"I understand." She got up from the table, grabbed both our bowls, put them in the sink, smiled at me and headed back up stairs, with out so much as a goodnight. I walked back to the couch, laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I had been living with the Manoso's for about a month when Amanda came to me and told me we had to talk. I had no idea what we had to talk about, but I couldn't imagine it would be good.

"Jordy," She said.

"Yeah Babe?" I tried not to sound too nervous, but it was never good when she started out with that look on her face and calling me Jordy.

"Look, I was thinking…" Oh shit. What now. "We've been together a while now…And I was thinking that maybe…" She kept pausing and looking around. This had to be something big.

"Maybe what?" I asked after a while of her opening and closing her mouth

"Maybe…its time." Whoa! Wasn't this the guys job? Shouldn't I be begging her, instead of her asking me? I guess I took longer than I thought to say anything, because she turned away and looked…embarrassed? When I saw the look on her face I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Babe," I chuckled again. "I always thought I would be the one asking you," Another chuckle. "I mean… Isn't that the way it usually works?" She looked back at me.

"You're taking too long." She said it very matter of fact, and it really surprised me. It must have shown on my face, because he face softened and she scooted closer to me. "Look Jordy…We love each other… And we've been together for a while now… And I just think…Its time." I sighed. I had been thinking about it a lot lately. But she was so young. And the thought of being her first when she couldn't be mine made me want to change my past. And under normal circumstances, I loved my past. But I loved her so much and I never wanted to hurt her. Ever since we first got together I told myself I would wait until she was ready, I just never thought she would be so impatient about it.

"Babe…Are you sure your ready?" I asked her. I don't know why I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper…Its not like anybody was home with us. I guess I was just nervous. Amanda was the only girl to ever make me nervous.

She took a deep breath, sat up straight, looked me in the eye and said "Yes, I'm very sure." Alright, then I guess it's settled.

I reached my hand out and touched her face, I looked into her eyes and kissed her. I tried to lean her back but she pulled away and giggled.

"Not here, Not now," she said.

"..Where? When?" I asked. Now who was getting impatient? She got up off the couch and I got up to follow her. We walked up the stairs and into her room. She walked to her desk and pulled open a drawer. She riffled through it for just a split second and pulled something out. She looked at me, smiled and handed me the paper. It was a pamphlet for a hotel just outside of town.

"I got us reservations for tomorrow night. I figured we could tell my parent's I'm going to Kara's, and they don't care where you go… so we could get away with it." I couldn't even believe she had gone all out for this. I mean, I knew she wanted this to be special, but she had to have been saving for a while to afford this. And she had thought it all through. How could I say no to that? Answer; I couldn't. Should, but wouldn't. Did I? No, of course not.

I smiled and bent to kiss her. Right as the kiss broke we heard the door open and close, so I ran across the hall and into the bathroom. I turned the water on and pretended to be washing my hands. The best I could do was hope that the person who came in was Stephanie, because Ranger would know that I hadn't been in the bathroom until he had entered the house. I shut the water off, wiped my hands and went back down the stairs. I smiled at Stephanie when I turned and saw her unpacking groceries in the kitchen.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Nah, it's okay, I only got peanut butter, olives and some tuna." She laughed, and put the remaining few things away. I went into the living room and turned the television on. I sat on the couch for about a half hour, thinking about the night ahead of me. I knew that it wouldn't be exactly what Amanda thought it would be, 'cause the first time never is. But I was glad it would be as special as she wanted it, and I was going to do everything I could to make it perfect.

Stephanie came in and sat down next to me. "A little distracted?" She asked.

"…Huh?" I mumbled as I looked up at her.

"You've been watching 'Little House On The Prarie' for the last half hour." She smiled.

"Oh. No, uh, well, I guess maybe I am a little distracted." I said as I smiled back at her.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Uh, no." I got up off the couch, and walked straight into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked inside; Milk, eggs, orange juice, jelly, left over French fries from McDonald's last night. I guess Ranger hadn't looked in the fridge since we got home. I didn't know what I was looking for, but it wasn't in there. I went from cupboard to cupboard, and nothing seemed right, so I gave up. It seemed that in the month since I had lived here the food in the house was always changing, and it got more random as time went on. But maybe it was just me. Or maybe Ella had been doing less of the shopping lately.

**Amanda's POV-**

Since Jordy had moved in I was afraid that my grades had been slipping and couldn't show my parents that, so I decided to do some studying. It was hard to concentrate, so I closed my book and did some day dreaming. The next thing I knew, I opened my eyes and the sun was streaming in through my window. I can't believe I fell asleep and stayed asleep the whole night. My books were still scattered on my bed, so I crawled out from under them, rolled out of bed and walked down the stairs. It was still early on a Saturday morning, and everyone was sleeping. Jordan was passed out on the couch, the blanket had fallen off of him and his mouth was open just a little. He was so hot. Him looking like this was half the reason I decided that tonight would be the night. I couldn't wait any longer. It was hard not to jump on him right now. Sleeping, in all his gorgeous glory. I peeled my eyes off of his half naked body and walked into the down stairs bathroom. I started the shower and undressed.

By the time I had gotten dressed and had done my make up I heard people moving around in the house, and wondered what time it actually was. I ran the brush through my hair one more time, and walked back into the living room.

My dad and Tank were talking quietly in the kitchen, and Jordan was up, watching television. I walked up behind him on the couch and put my arms around his neck. He tilted his head up towards me and smiled. He had such a perfect smile, his eyes lit up and his left cheek had a dimple. It had the same dimple when he chewed, and it was impossible for me not to smile when I saw it.

"Hey Baby," I said, with a smile.

"Mornin' Girl. How long have you been up? It's a little early for you, isn't it?" He was always up before me.

"Yah, but I fell asleep really early, too." I said. He smiled again.

"I know. You slept like the dead last night. Couldn't even get you up for dinner." He sighed. "Let's get breakfast." It was my turn to smile. I love food.

We walked into the kitchen right when Tank was about to leave. Him and my father had just got done talking, probably business, probably top secret, and probably something I had no interest in anyway.

Me and Jordan stepped around them, he got the cereal and I got the milk. But of course, he neglected to get me my morning tasty cake, so I had to get up and get that myself. We ate in silence, neither of us knowing quite what to say. 'Tonight' hung in the air like a think fog. Anxious, excited, nervous. We could both feel it, we both knew what was to come tonight, and we both wanted it, bad.

When we finished breakfast, I did the dishes while Jordan showered and god ready for the day. I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to get through the day, because it was already going by incredibly slow, and I had even gotten up early. The plan was for me to go to Kara's, and for Jordan to stay the night at Mike's. I would tell Kara's parent's that I wasn't feeling well, and Jordan would come pick me up. Of course around four he would have to make a stop at the hotel to check us in, or we would lose the room, but other than that, we had nothing to do at all that day.

-----

A couple of movie's later, it was still too early for Jordan to go check in, but he said he had some things to do, so he left me home. I made a peanut butter sandwich, ate that and some ice cream, then took a nap. By four I was up, showered again, with a little extra make up, and my bag was packed. I wasn't sure what Jordan was up to, and it made me even more nervous than I already was.

Mom walked in the kitchen door and put her purse on the table.

"Mom, can I stay at Kara's tonight?" I asked right off the bat.

"Sure, I can have Bobby drop you off if you'd like." She said. I smiled at her and nodded. This night was going to be perfect. I had already called Kara and told her what was to go down. She gladly agreed to help me.

An hour later, Bobby pulled the car into Kara's driveway, and I got my things out of the back seat.

"Have fun, Munchkin." He said with a little finger wave.

"Only if you do something for me, first." I said with a little giggle.

"And what's that, little girl?" He asked.

"Smile uncle Bobby," I said. "You aren't at work, you know." The corners of his mouth tipped up just a little.

"Get out of here." He said, slightly shaking his head. I closed the door to the blazer he was driving, and walked up the walk way to the front door. Bobby didn't pull out of the drive way until Kara's mom came to the door and waved. I said hello to her and walked straight to Kara's room. Kara was tall, light skinned, and very Irish. Red hair and freckles all over the place. She wasn't very pretty, but she was nice, and there was something about her that just made you want to talk to her anyway. She wasn't the smartest, and she didn't do sports, but she did have a lot of friends.

I set my things down by her closet door and looked around.

"So," I said. "This is what's going down." I sat down in front of her bed, and explained what would happen that night. The plan was for me to tell her parents that I wasn't feeling well, and that Jordan would be coming to pick me up. I knew them well enough to know they wouldn't care if I left, or how I got home. Kara, and her parents hid it well, but I knew that they didn't care about anything but themselves, and their 'perfect family' act, was a total fake. Her mom smoked a lot of pot, and her dad drank way too much. But of course, you wouldn't know that by the looks of them. They looked absolutely perfect. On the outside, they looked like a perfect family. But they weren't even close. I used to wish I was Kara, but I realize now, that it's better to have people care about me than to have to make my own breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's always better to have a family than have nobody.


End file.
